Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-4}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ \dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-4}} = 7^{8-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{8}}{7^{-4}}} = 7^{12}} $